


With Affection

by Spacecadet72



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Jane and Elizabeth catch up a year after the wedding and discuss how marriage is different than they had expected.
Relationships: Charles Bingley/Jane Bennet & Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy (P&P 1995), Elizabeth Bennet & Jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	With Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/gifts).



> This is set roughly a year after the end of the series. It references Jane and Bingley moving to an estate close (30 miles) to Pemberley after they realized that Netherfield was just too close to Longbourne, which is mentioned briefly at the very end of the novel. You don't need to have read the novel to understand this, I just use that small detail as my starting place for this story. :) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title is in reference to Jane's line at the end of the novel after Lizzy has told her of her engagement to Mr. Darcy and Jane does not quite believe Lizzy loves him: “Oh, Lizzy! do anything rather than marry without affection.”

"Jane!" Elizabeth Darcy moved quickly towards Pemberley's front door at the sight of her elder and most dear sister and brother-in-law and embraced Jane tightly.

After realizing the risk of being settled too near one's in-laws, Bingley had purchased an estate near Pemberley. With visits much too infrequent for either sister's taste, they were both thrilled to be so near each other. Georgiana, who was currently away from Pemberley, had been excited to know Jane better and Lizzie could not wait for her two sisters to become better friends.

She could hear her husband greeting his friend, but kept her attention on Jane.

"Lizzie, it has been too long," Jane said as she pulled back.

Lizzie smiled and turned to greet her brother-in-law, who stood by amiably, bearing a wide smile as he had watched the sisters' reunion. "I am glad to see you both, and am so grateful you have settled so near Pemberley."

"I cannot tell you how happy I was when we learned the estate had become available," Mr. Bingley said, his smile never wavering.

"It is an excellent estate," Mr. Darcy said, his smile not as wide or as constant as his friend's, but no less an indication of his happiness and affection for those present. He glanced at Lizzie and Jane before turning back to Mr. Bingley.

"I believe our wives may be looking for privacy," he said, knowing how much Lizzie had missed Jane and how much they would need to acquaint the other with. "I had planned an inspection of the grounds this morning if you wanted to join me, Bingley."

Mr. Bingley's agreement was effusive, and soon the two men were off, leaving Lizzie to lead Jane to a small sitting room.

"Oh, Lizzie, can you believe it has been a whole year since we were married?" Jane asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I cannot," Lizzie said, thinking back over all the changes she had gone through since the wedding. "It feels at once that it has been no time at all and that we have been married for years already."

"I know exactly what you mean."

It had been many months since Lizzie had last seen Jane, and while she knew there was much for both of them to share, the small things that did not make it into their letters, it felt as if no time had passed.

"It is strange," Lizzie said as she thought back over the first year of her marriage. "Marriage has been what we have been trying to achieve our whole lives, but none of that prepared us for what it would really be like."

Jane nodded. "There is some difficulty in merging your life with another person, someone who is not your family."

Lizzie let out a mock gasp. "Do not tell me that your husband's amiability has faded?"

Jane giggled and shook her head in affectionate correction. "No, he is amiable as ever, but it is not as simple or easy as I thought to be a wife."

Lizzie nodded. Neither she or Mr. Darcy were as easy going as Jane and Bingley, and certainly they had their disagreements and misunderstandings. "You are right. But when there is respect and love, there is always a chance to mend it."

Jane smiled. "That is the best part, working together to work through problems, even if there are vexations and challenges."

"It is harder than we thought, but also much better than I had ever expected," Lizzie said with a nod. She had loved Mr. Darcy before they married, and had been hopeful for their life together, but she had not been truly aware of what a marriage of equals could be like.

"That is what makes the struggles worth it," Jane said, her smile speaking to knowledge and experience.

"Although," Lizzie said, her tone teasing, "If I had known it would be so wonderful, I might have not fought our mother so much on finding a match."

Jane's laughter pealed joyfully and Lizzie joined in, so grateful for this opportunity to visit her beloved sister.


End file.
